


Everything and Nothing at All

by Anne_Rackham



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Weather, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, Kissing, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: "Stay," he whispers against her skin. The arm around her waist tightens."Come with me," she replies, her fingers twining with his on her hip.Their gazes hold conflicting thoughts, dealing with their own responsibilities. The fate of the galaxy rests in their hands. This game of tug-of-war they play will surely end somehow. She only hopes it's not in tragedy.Or, an un-chronological, multi-chapter fic of an alternate universe where Ben and Rey have a secret relationship while still trying to follow their separate destinies.





	Everything and Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for opposite sides falling in love and trying to make things work. I've been wanting to do this for two years now, and thanks to TLJ, I've finally found my courage to write this fic out! 
> 
> There are time skips, but I'll try to mention a timeframe in each chapter. Or if you want an idea, just ask, but I'll mostly leave it to your imagination. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

She's unconscious when he finds her. He saw her small ship crash miles away on the icy planet. Already things weren't going as planned. His orders to hold fire at her ship was ignored, and he wanted her brought to his quarters unhurt. Trekking in heavy accumulation of snow was not in his agenda. It had been a few months since they last dueled, and he was looking forward to it. Now, given her condition, he won't get the chance to see how she's advanced in her training. Next time, he promises. 

Loose brown hair clings to dried blood on Rey's forehead, and her breathing is soft and clouding the small windows of the ship. She isn't prepared for the freezing weather. Her desert-like attire gives it away, but he sees the small bag packed full of supplies. He knows she hasn't been here long, but that doesn't mean cold illnesses won't arise. He hopes she isn't terribly hurt aside from the small cuts and bruises from the crash. 

The door slowly lifts open, then Ren carefully picks up Rey with his right arm supporting her back and the other supporting her knees. He can already feel her body begin to shiver against him. There's a cave not too far from where they are, and he knows Hux hasn't ordered surveillance in these parts due to their limited resources. No one will be looking for him anytime soon. 

As he enters the large cave, he feels her stirring. There's a mumble of what sounds like a curse, then he feels her slender arm lazily finding its way behind his neck and fingers twining in his ebon hair. He gently sets her down, using the cave wall as support to keep her upright, and he doesn't miss the pout on her tired face. 

"Are we safe?" Rey asks as she tries to stand up, but Ren is at her side, helping her sit back down. She brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs for warmth. 

"For now. You need to rest, Rey." He unclasps his cape and covers her body, then he takes a seat next to her. "Do you remember what happened?" 

"I got shot down," she mutters, rubbing the thick cloak between her fingers. 

He's pleased she isn't suffering from any type of memory loss. "I did try," he tells her after a moment. It's not a complete apology, but she'll take it. The relationship between them is still too new to fight over the little things. "I can't make a fire in here," he adds softly. 

"I know." Her huddled body shakes violently, and she continuously rubs her arms and legs to keep the blood flowing through her body. Ever since the events at Starkiller, Finn insisted she learned how to take care of herself incase she ended up somewhere lost in the snow. She had supplies in case she needed them, but this wasn't a plan at all. In extreme cases, she knew that body heat is the best way to keep warm, but she knew she would be fine. She's in a cave with someone to keep her awake. Her case isn't that severe. 

A playful smirk dances across his lips. "If you are sure," he says, tampering into her thoughts. 

Heat rises on her cheeks and on the back of her neck. She feels his arm circle her waist, shifting her body closer to his. She begins to protest, but he tilts his head down, and his lips find her neck, kissing her delicate skin softly. "Ben," she murmurs breathlessly, closing her eyes. She feels her body becoming _oh so_ very warm, and she clings to it. 

As she begins to respond to him, Ren becomes bolder, sucking and biting, leaving bruises on her neck. Her hand slips free from his cape and reaches up, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. She tugs his head up and his lips meet hers in a heated kiss. His hand on her hip tightens its hold, and her body moves on her own accord, shifting onto his lap. 

He quickly grabs the cloak between them and wraps it over her shoulders to keep the warmth between them. Her hands cups his face, looking into his dark eyes. His gloved hand caresses her back, and the other cups the back of her neck, bringing her body closer and meeting his lips with hers. The kiss is soft and gentle, but when he feels her body begin to react against his, he deepens the kiss with his tongue, making her arch more into him. 

She lets out a moan when she feels him hardening against her, and more heat pools in her belly. Her hips buck against him, and he moans and growls into her mouth. His hand leaves her back, and he grips her hips with his hands. His tongue skims the roof of her mouth, then he bites her top lip and sucks hard before breaking the kiss. 

They are both breathless and panting. His warm breath against her neck causes more goosebumps to form on her skin. There's longing and desire in their eyes, but it's her who ends it before they go too far. 

"We should stop." She doesn't know how long they've been here, but she's sure someone will be looking for her soon, she tells herself. 

Ren murmurs his agreement, but he doesn't stop his trail of kisses. 

"I'm serious."

"I know." He kisses her lips softly, then he's done. He finds her even more beautiful with brown hair out of place and cheeks bright red. Her top lip is dark red, and he knows it'll be bruising soon. He's pleased, knowing she'll be reminded of tonight. 

She shifts off top of him and settles beside him as she tries to collect herself. Sensing his thoughts aren't helping at all, but the silence between them does. 

"You aren't going to have much information to report," he tells her when he's tired of the silence. "Basic training amongst other things." It isn't a complete lie.

"No attack plan anytime soon?" She stands up, looking down at him, but he quickly stands, and his face hardens. 

"Rey." It comes out as a warning, something he half didn't mean. 

"I don't either," she tells him as he takes back his cape. "The Resistance may be smaller now, but we'll think of something."

"Of course you will." He leaves out his ideas of how they will fail. He _has_ to make sure. 

"I better get going," she says, putting an end to their conversation. _It's easier that way,_ she thinks. This game of tug-of-war is difficult. 

"If you must." He follows her to the entrance of the cave. It's snowing again, making visibility difficult. She doesn't tell him goodbye, nor does she turn around like she normally does as she leaves. 

Ren doesn't ask her to stay, and Rey disappears into the night.


End file.
